Time of dying
by Akamaruwolf323
Summary: One-shot situado entre los capitos 100/101 del manga, episodios 58/59 del anime Brotherhood, POV Riza despues de que le cortaran el cuello. Royai. Songfic, la cancion es  Time of Dying y el grupo es Three Days Grace.


**N/T:** Bueno, aquí estoy con otro Royai. :P Esta vez es un Song-fic, el grupo se llama Three Days Grace y el fic pertenece a **TheCrimsonGhost309.**

Espero que os guste. (FMA no me pertenece, los derechos están reservados para Hiromu Arakawa.)

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bueno, ha estado desde siempre que he escrito un songfic, y me apetecía un poco escribir un fic de esta escena, así que aquí lo tenéis.

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente no me pertenece FMA. O la canción.

**Hora de morir**

"¿No te lo he dicho ya? No tenemos mucho tiempo."

De repente sintió como el brazo de su captor se apartaba de su cuello, solo para ser reemplazado por un dolor inmenso. Sintió el filo de la espada cortando su carne, notando la sangre regando su cara, sus ojos abriéndose por la sorpresa.

Sus ojos se precipitaron hacia él por un segundo, antes de derrumbarse lentamente en el suelo.

_**On the ground I lay **__(En el suelo en el que estoy tumbado)__**  
>Motionless in pain <strong>__(Paralizado de dolor)__**  
>I can see my life flashing before my eyes <strong>__(Puedo ver mi vida pasar ante mis ojos)__**  
>Did I fall asleep <strong>__(Acaso me he dormido)__**  
>Is this all a dream <strong>__(Acaso es todo esto un sueño)__**  
>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare <strong>__(Despiértame, estoy viviendo una pesadilla)_

Riza estaba tumbada en el frío suelo. Ella podía sentir vagamente cómo algo caliente salía de su cuello. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo. Lo que fuera.

Pero no podía. Solamente podía quedarse tumbarse inmóvil ahí, desangrándose hasta la muerte.

No podía moverse.

No podía respirar.

No podía hablar.

Paralizada.

Sintió cómo el dolor nublaba sus sentidos.

¿Estaba muriéndose?

No. No, no podía morir. Ella tenía que seguir a su Coronel.

Estaba bajo órdenes de no morir.

Simplemente no podía ser posible. No podía ser real.

Debía ser alguna horrible pesadilla. Debía despertarse. ¿Podría alguien hacer el favor de despertarla?

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero podía sentir como algo caliente y viscoso le recorría la camiseta.

Su propia sangre.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que si, estaba muriéndose.

Su vida comenzó a pasar ante sus ojos.

_Su madre llamando a una Riza de 4 años para comer unas galletas recién hechas._

_Su madre y su padre paseándola por el parque._

_Su padre corriendo tras ella mientras su madre se reía. _

_La muerte de su madre y su funeral._

_Su padre perdiendo lentamente su cordura, volcándose en su trabajo._

_El día en el que le tatuó la espalda, diciéndole lo agradecido que le estaba mientras ella se aguantaba las lágrimas._

_El día en el que conoció al chico conocido como Roy Mustang._

_El funeral de su padre._

_Ishbal._

_La vez en la que Roy le quemó la espalda, mientras ella estaba tumbada en la cama temblado mientras el moreno no paraba de disculparse una y otra vez._

_Conociendo a los Elric._

_Un día rutinario en la oficina. _

_El Coronel. Havoc. Edward y Alphonse. Breda. Fuery. Falman. _

_Paseando por el parque junto a Black Hayate._

Sintió como su cuerpo estaba siendo arrastrado por el suelo, antes de ser lanzada al suelo, haciéndole más daño todavia.

Inesperadamente, a través de la neblina que cubría su mente, oyó una voz.

Una voz que conocía muy bien. La conocía desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y esa voz la estaba llamando.

"¡Teniente!"

"_Sería feliz si podría proteger a la gente de este país con mis propias manos."_

"_Creo que es un sueño maravilloso."_

"¿Puedes oír mi voz?"

"_Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, Mayor Mustang. ¿Me recuerdas?"_

"¡Di algo!"

"_¿Me seguirás?"_

"_Si ese es tu deseo, entonces hasta el infierno."_

"¡TENIENTE!"

"_La única orden que os voy a dar es esta: ¡No muráis!" _

La conciencia volvió a su mente. Lenta, pero determinadamente, alzó una pesada mano para presionar la herida.

_**I will not die (I will not die) **__(No moriré/ No moriré)__**  
>I will survive <strong>__(Sobreviviré)__**  
>I will not die, I'll wait here for you <strong>__(No moriré, esperare aquí por tí)__**  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me <strong>__(Me siento vivo, cuando tu estás a mi lado)__**  
>I will not die, I'll wait here for you <strong>__(No moriré, esperaré aquí por tí)__**  
>In my time of dying <strong>__(En mi hora de morir)_

Escuchó al hombre del diente de oro decir en una voz mortalmente calmada: "Oh, ¿tal vez quieras transmutarla de vuelta después de que muera? Eso está bien para mí."

Abrió los ojos, mirando al Coronel. Ni siquiera la estaba mirando. Pero ella lo sabía.

Él quería cometer el tabú. Para salvarla.

Pero estaba dividido entre hacerlo, o no hacerlo.

Tomando una profunda respiración, se ahogó. "No moriré." Sus ojos se trasladaron hacia ella. "Estoy bajo órdenes de no morir." Su voz estaba temblorosa y llena de dolor, pero estaba determinada a no morir.

Al menos hasta que le impidiera realizar la transmutación humana.

Al menos hasta que él estuviera de su lado.

_**On this bed I lay **__(En la cama en la que estoy tumbada)__**  
>Losing everything <strong>__(Perdiendo todo)__**  
>I can see my life passing me by <strong>__(Puedo ver mi vida pasar)__**  
>Was it all too much <strong>__(Fue todo demasiado)__**  
>Or just not enough <strong>__(O simplemente no suficiente)__**  
>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare <strong>__(Despiertame, estoy viviendo una pesadilla)_

Presionó su mano contra la todavía chorreante herida, desesperada por ralentizar el desangramiento, pero no funcionaba. Pudo sentir como se debilitaba por momentos. El charco de sangre iba bajando por ella, volviéndose cada vez más y más grande.

Todavía era irónico, ¿No es así? Era solamente justo que ella muriera así, después de todos los pecados que cometió en Ishbal. Pero no quería morir. Todavía tenía que hacer muchas cosas, muchos sitios a los que ir. Todavía tenía proteger a su Coronel. Pero su tiempo se estaba acabando.

"_Simplemente no aceptes la muerte, Teniente."_

"¿Oh? Está un poco callada. Me pregunto si estará muerta."

No se había dado cuenta de que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Oyó la voz enfadada del Coronel. Estaba a punto de quebrarse.

Debía pararle, aunque el precio fuera su vida.

Todos aquellos asesinatos que cometieron en Ishbal. La promesa de él de llegar a la cima para que no habrían muerto en vano. Sus sueños de convertir este país en una democracia.

Él iba a tirar todo eso por la borda, por su culpa.

Él no podía hacer eso. Después de todos esos años, todo el trabajo, todos esos sacrificios, todo se perdería si él hacía esa maldita transmutación.

Tomando otra profunda respiración, habló. "Coronel…" Hablar se estaba volviendo muy, muy difícil. "No hay necesidad… de… transmutación humana."

"Pero lo harás, ¿No es así Mustang?" Dijo el doctor maliciosamente.

De repente, ella notó como algo se movía sobre su cabeza.

Miró al Coronel. Estaba quebrándose.

Reunió toda la fuerza que pudo por un segundo, a la vez que llamaba su atención. Su mirada, fiera y determinada, se dirigió al techo, diciéndole algo.

_No lo hagas. La ayuda está en camino._

La mirada de él lucho contra la suya por un segundo, antes de que se abrieran de la sorpresa. Su pecho jadeó mientras ladeaba su morena cabeza hacia un lado. Entendió su petición.

Ella le pidió que la dejara irse.

Porque ambos se dieron cuenta, de que aunque la ayuda estaba en camino, no podrían arreglar esto.

Todavía se estaba muriendo.

"Lo entiendo."

_**I will not die (I will not die) **__(No moriré/ No moriré)__**  
>I will survive <strong>__(Sobreviviré)__**  
>I will not die, I'll wait here for you <strong>__(No moriré, esperare aquí por tí)__**  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me <strong>__(Me siento vivo, cuando tu estás a mi lado)__**  
>I will not die, I'll wait here for you <strong>__(No moriré, esperaré aquí por tí)__**  
>In my time of dying <strong>__(En mi hora de morir)_

"Ooh! ¿Lo harás?" Sonrió el doctor.

"Lo entiendo, Teniente. ¡No haré la transmutación humana!"

La rubia suspiró por un momento y cerró los ojos. Ahora solo tenía que esperarle. Con suerte no le llevaría mucho tiempo.

Vagamente escuchó explosiones a su alrededor, y de repente escuchó su voz, seguida de pasos aproximándose hacia ella.

"¡Teniente!" Sintió un par de familiares, fuertes brazos alrededor de su débil cuerpo. Pertenecían a una persona a la que conocía muy bien. Roy Mustang.

"¡Quédate conmigo, Teniente! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Teniente!"

Gastó toda la fuerza que le quedaba y abrió sus pesados parpados. Miró a sus ojos de color ónix. Estaban tan, tan cerca ahora. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la voz no le salió.

"Está bien, guarda fuerzas. Vas a estar bien."

Ella comenzó a sentirse fría. Muy fría. Se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando un poco. Sus fuertes brazos se apretaron aun más a su alrededor. "Está bien. Vas a estar bien. ¡Resiste, Teniente!" Presionó su mano contra su herida, haciendo que el blanco y desgarrado guante se volviera rojo al instante, mientras ella hacía una mueca. "Shh, se que duele, pero vas a estar bien. Solo mantente depierta."

A pesar de las garantías de Roy, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrar en contra de su voluntad.

"¡No! ¡No te mueras! ¡Teniente, quédate conmigo!"

Todavía la estaba llamando Teniente, ¿así que no la estaba dejando ir, huh?

Ella no quería irse. Se sentía tan calentita, tan protegida.

Estaba a punto de volver a abrir los ojos, cuando sintió como los fuertes brazos se alejaban de ella.

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you **__(No moriré/ Esperare aqui por tí)__**  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me <strong>__(Me siento vivo, cuando tu estás a mi lado)__**  
>I will not die, I'll wait here for you <strong>__(No moriré, esperaré aquí por tí)__**  
>In my time of dying <strong>__(En mi hora de morir)_

Sintió una extraña sensación en el cuello.

El desangramiento se detuvo.

Confusa, trató de moverse, pero todo su cuerpo estalló de dolor.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no se estaba muriendo.

Estaba viva.

"¡Teniente!"

Una vez más, esos brazos la rodearon, acunando su pesado cuerpo contra su pecho, mientras enterraba la cara en su pelo.

"Lo siento… ¡Gracias!"

¿Por qué estaba disculpándose? No había hecho nada malo.

"Coronel…" Su voz era tan suave, tan débil. "Lo siento…"

"¡No hables! ¡Solo descansa!" Le ordenó.

Sin embargo, ella luchó por abrir sus ojos, mirando los todavía preocupados suyos. "Me alegro… de que entendieras mi mirada."

Una pequeña, revivida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. "Nos hemos conocido ya por mucho tiempo, después de todo. Es más, tenías tal mueca en la cara que decía 'como hagas la transmutación, juro que te dispararé.'

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la broma. Se habría reído, pero todavía dolía demasiado.

Miró a su alrededor, solamente para ver a Mei. Vio también el círculo dibujado con su sangre, y se dio cuenta de que esa chica le acababa de salvar la vida. Sonrió y dijo en voz baja: "Gracias." Roy miró a Mei. "Gracias, te debo una." La pequeña chica solo sonrió antes de precipitarse hacia la escena que se desarrollaba detrás de ellos.

"No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera, Teniente. ¿Entendido?"

Ella le sonrió. "Si señor."

"¿Puedes levantarte?" Ella asintió, y él la ayudo a ponerse en pie lentamente. La rubia inmediatamente se sintió mareada, y casi se cayó, pero él rápidamente envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor. Ella se apoyó pesadamente en el moreno, mientras él le daba apoyo con sus manos alrededor de sus hombros.

El Día Prometido no se había acabado todavía, pero ella estaba viva por el momento, justamente posicionada al lado del hombre al que tanto amaba.

No. Todavía no era su hora de morir.

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you **__(No moriré/ Esperare aqui por tí)__**  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me <strong>__(Me siento vivo, cuando tu estás a mi lado)__**  
>I will not die, I'll wait here for you <strong>__(No moriré, esperaré aquí por tí)__**  
>In my time of dying <strong>__(En mi hora de morir)_

**N/A:**¡Estoy muy contenta de cómo me ha salido, de todas formas, por favor revisad y decidme que pensáis!

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Wow! ¡Otra historia más a la lista! Espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabéis, si queréis algo solo decídmelo.


End file.
